injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ogre (Injustice: Evil Among Us)
|} Biography ''Injustice: Evil Among Us An ancient alien weapon left by a mysterious race years ago in the time of the Aztecs, the being now known as "Ogre" was revered as Toshin, the God of Fighting by ancient civilizations. Awakened by the Tekken Force in an ancient Aztec temple, Ogre wiped out the Tekken Force with Mishima Zaibatsu's own CEO witnessing his immense power. His purpose unknown, Ogre however sought to absorb the fighting force of many powerful fighters around the world. Lured by the presence of many fighters in the third King of the Iron Fist Tournament, courtesy of Heihachi, Ogre would soon be defeated by the mysterious Jin Kazama. His fate unknown, Ogre only remembers the last punch thrown at him by a mere man before everything went black. And when he awakens, he finds himself in a chaotic world with even more powerful fighters roaming. Without a further due, Ogre sets out to absorb the energies of the villainous fighters, and the one being that interests him: Chaos. Events of ''Injustice: Evil Among Us TBA ''Injustice: Evil Among Us'' Ogre is one of the many unlockable playable villains in the game. Ogre debuted in the game's story trailer, where players were given a glimpse of how he plays out with other villains. Like any other villains, unlocking Ogre can be achieved by either buying him for 20,000 credits or completing his task. His task is to perform twenty consecutive hits on the enemy without being hit by a combo breaker in two matches. These matches can be done anywhere, from Multiplayer to Survival mode. Completing the task and unlocking Ogre will grant the player the achievement God of Fighting. With his fighting prowess and strength, comes his categorization as a Power User. A melee-oriented fighter, Ogre makes up for his lack of ranged attacks with his sheer amount of options to wreck his enemy at close-medium range. Usually good when starting the fight of a match, Ogre can be an effective rushdown fighter or juggler with the power to increase his combo speed and approach the enemy faster, all while he recuperates from the damage he sustains from long range, as well as constantly meter burning his moves without any concerns. When compared to other close range fighters, however, Ogre possibly has the longest melee range and best breathing option. As a side note, most of his moves are derived from his Street Fighter X Tekken incarnation with some original additions to add more authenticity to his version in this game, since Tekken and Injustice are two drastically different games. Character Trait *'Spirit of Fighting': An alien weapon built for combat, Ogre has fought many powerful fighters around the globe, gaining their fighting force in the process. Ogre is always eager in fighting opponents, punishing them with his superior combat capability. Ogre's trait, like some fighters, have a bar that indicates their ability to be used. In Ogre's case, he needs to perform strings of attacks to fill it. The more combos or attacks he performs, the faster the bar fills. Once the bar/meter fills and the player activates it, Ogre will have his body covered with a fiery aura, with two dragon wings created behind his back. For six seconds in this state, Ogre will be able to jump higher, cancel out all his moves at will, and continuously recover health. His normal move speed isn't affected, but his attack and dash speeds are increased substantially. His Critical Strike and Super Move deal more damage, and his block effectivity increases by 10%, as well as his power bar recovering faster by 3%. Special Moves *'Indigo Punch': Ogre briefly charges his hand to deliver a short-range fiery punch. Normally, the move acts sort of like a powerful punch in close range. But when charged (maximum three seconds), the move acts as a limited ranged attack for Ogre. If charged, Ogre's fire punch delivers a small fire wave that goes straight with a relatively small range compared to other ranged attacks. Meter burn costs one bar and removes the charging effect and completely turns it into a ranged attack, increasing the range and size of the fire wave. This is the only ranged attack Ogre has. *'Ancient Power': Ogre stretches his body out, unleashing a black-coloured, short-ranged energy wave around his body, knocking the enemy back and down. Useful to punish incoming aerial attacks or characters that get too close to Ogre. If timed perfectly, the move can actually block projectiles, reducing their incoming damage. Can also be done in air. Meter burn costs one bar and has an increased radius. *'Hunting Owl': Ogre leaps high up the air off the screen, returning to the screen right above the enemy while in a ground pound-like motion. If it hits, the enemy will be knocked back. This is the only "teleportation" move Ogre has, and the most effective way for him to close in the enemy. The only problem is with the speed of which Ogre approaches the enemy with the ground pound. It is not too fast or too slow, but it's on the slower side, allowing the enemy to dodge it. Blocking is possible, as well. Meter burn costs two bars and increases Ogre's overall speed in both his leaping and landing. *'Firestarter': Ogre lights up his feet with fire and unleashes three roundhouse kicks, right-left-right. Can be immediately chained with another attack at the end. Can be done in air. Useful to start a combo or attacking enemies in the air while jumping (especially with the trait on). Meter burn costs two bars and turns this move into a combo ender, with the last roundhouse kick being turned into a "shutdown" kick that knocks the enemy down. *'Infernal Dash': Ogre dashes towards his enemy for a considerable amount of distance while lighting his shoulder on fire, violently sending his enemy back. Can be used to end a combo or to close the distance on the enemy. Once this dash reaches the enemy, whether it's blocked or not, Ogre stops and briefly leaves himself vulnerable. Meter burn immediately resolves the problem and makes Ogre continue the dash, making it a three-hit attack. Costs two bars. *'Pressure Parry': A parry move to melee attacks that can be performed right when an enemy tries to initiate a melee attack. Ogre deflects the enemy's melee attack and delivers three knee strikes to the abdomen, following it with a kick that launches the enemy to the air. Cannot be meter burned. *'Spinning Judgment': Ogre spins around with fires surrounding him, hitting the enemy four times, sending them flying back. Cannot deflect projectiles, however. Meter burn essentially turns this move into a terrifying rushing attack that costs two bars. When meter burned, Ogre will spin around while moving forward, unable to be interrupted and deals seven hits. The move however, ends when Ogre stops spinning and delivers a powerful knee attack. *'Breaking Sun': Ogre delivers a fiery somersault kick that launches the enemy to the air with him or knocking down any aerial enemies. Meter burn costs two bars and makes Ogre perform two somersaults and a downwards kick to finish the move. *'Meteor Shower': While jumping, Ogre drops down to his enemy's direction and delivers four rapid, blazing kicks. Meter burn costs one bar and makes Ogre deliver only three kicks, but knocks the enemy down with the increased damage. *'Phoenix Slayer': Ogre initially punches the enemy in the gut, then he follows the punch with a punch to the face and finally a devastating uppercut that sends the enemy flying away. Cannot be meter burned, but the third punch can be cancelled and changed into another attack immediately. Throw *Ogre grabs his enemy's arm and proceeds to break it. After that, he goes to do the same thing to the other arm and goes on to do a multiple-hitting spin attack at the enemy like his Spinning Judgment but with dark energy, and ends the throw with a suplex. Character Select Screen *After the fighters are prepared, Ogre attacks the enemy by delivering a "slicing" kick to the enemy's chest. Ogre is the only fighter to do a kick in the select screen. Combo Breaker *Ogre delivers a blazing high kick to interrupt his enemy's combo. Clash *Ogre holds his enemy back with the shield he has on his left forearm in the Clash. Due to his inability to speak, Ogre will only roar or groan during the Clash. Critical Strike *'Dawn of the Sun': Ogre grabs the enemy by the face and throws him/her up. Ogre then quickly leaps up to assault the enemy, using his gravity manipulating ability to stay up in the air. Ogre delivers a flaming side punch to the chin, a knee to the gut, a headbutt, and finally a two-handed smash that sends the enemy landing down. Ogre then ends the move by landing on top of the enemy on his flaming feet, hard. Meter burn adds the damage. Super Move *'Ancient Ignition': Ogre initiates the Super Move by delivering a dashing punch to his enemy. If this connects, Ogre will deliver 18 rapid kicks to his enemy that go so fast that those kicks are seen as just three kicks. After that, he delivers a spinning hard kick to the enemy's face, stumbling them back. Ogre then slowly turns into his True Ogre form while the enemy recovers. After the enemy recovers and sees True Ogre roaring monstrously, the beast uses his/her condition as an advantage and blasts out a large stream of fire from his mouth, hitting the enemy five times before ending the Super Move by leaping to the enemy and smashing them. Ogre later backs away and reverts to his original, Ancient Ogre form. Introduction *If the enemy speaks first, Ogre is seen landing down to the stage from the sky in a manner that the landing may become rough. However, when he's near the ground Ogre slows down and smoothly "lands" above the ground, putting his feet down after that before walking towards the stage. After the enemy delivers his/her line, Ogre responds by growling/roaring while doing a "no way" gesture with his left hand, which has his shield. The enemy then finishes the interaction. *If Ogre "speaks" first, after the enemy delivers his/her line, Ogre growls/roars whilst landing down from the air with his hands extended. When he lands down, he walks normally. After the enemy responds, Ogre walks two steps forward and gets into his fighting stance, growling as well. Outro *After Ogre wins the battle, he will float up with his arms outreached. He then briefly breathes heavily with his eyes closed, before letting out a huge roar and opens his eyes, signaling his victory. Ending Due to Ogre's inability to speak in English, the ending's narration is done by a narrator voiced by Glenn Close. It should be noted though that if the player turns on the subtitle, translations of Ogre's roars and growls will be shown. But nevertheless, the enemy will still not comprehend it. "Times have passed since Ogre's defeat in the hands of Jin Kazama. In the wake of his defeat, he was forced to enter a state of hibernation to reinvigorate himself to once again defeat the mortal and absorb his life force. However, when he returned from his hibernation, he woke up in the wrong place. But nevertheless, Ogre discovered even more powerful fighters in this new world, and absorbed their souls. Fighter after fighter, Ogre took them all down until only this being called Chaos was left. In an epic battle, Ogre defeated Chaos, but found that he couldn't kill him thoroughly. Still, he was sufficiently weakened to be absorbed, and Ogre tasted his raw power; he has never felt such power flowing through his veins. And while he was unable to absorb all of the power leaking from Chaos' wounds, Ogre creatively used the power to destroy the entire universe this being resided in and escaped. He returned to his home universe, where he discovered that many things have changed. The man that defeated him still lives, but not the world that he used to live in. Seeing that direcly attacking Jin would not be the smartest move, Ogre secretly entered the recently held Eight King of the Iron Fist Tournament, where he hoped to find and vanquish Jin. However, now his interest also lies within a man that claimed to be his so-called sponsor. When Ogre confronted this man, the alien realized of his identity, and prepared for a massive battle. This man's name is Charles Osborne, and he wants his power back..." Hint to Charles Osborne: see the first words of the name. Alternate Costumes The Aztec Rarity: Common "A callback towards the warriors of the one civilization that worshipped him the most, Ogre doesn't always wear the same ornamental clothing he usually wears. But sometimes, he's seen in this... crude, ceremonial clothing for an unknown reason. Yet still, one can't truly avoid his true place of origin, even if he's a weapon from outer space." Effects *Cosmetic changes. Achievements *'God of Fighting': Unlock Ogre. *'The Green Fighting Alien': Win 100 Multiplayer matches with Ogre. *'Sacrificial Blood': With the Aztec costume, score 50 Execution wins in Multiplayer mode. Category:Villains Category:Jacky 50A Category:Power Users Category:Males